


Mekanic Garden Center AU

by Liolola



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch AU, garden center au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liolola/pseuds/Liolola
Summary: Its a garden center au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, the setting is based off my work so if you want an idea of what it looks like look up "Kool Breeze Farms". There might be a second chapter, there might not be, im lazy

Hana grunted as she lifted another cinder block onto the palette the rain hitting her face only frustrating her more. Tired of the rain she walked into the garden center store.  
There were no customers thanks to the rain so the only person in there was Lena who was playing games on her phone.  
“Heya luv!” Lena said in her cheery voice  
“Hey lena” Hana said  
“Aw something got ya down?”  
“Have you looked outside?” Hana motioned to the window that was covered in droplets of rain.  
“Right, well couldja take this out to the cardboard bin?” Lena asked while handing her a box filled with folded up boxes.  
“Yeah sure brb”  
Hana took the box from her and walked through the garden center that was filled with mums of varying colours and various other flowers and ran out the back door to the cardboard bin. She threw the box in and was about to go back up front when she heard walking towards her.  
“Hey Hana” She turned around to see Brigitte waving towards her in her normal red overalls and a raincoat.  
“Oh hey brigitte” she said “What are you doing?”  
“Jack wants me to go get some more mums to put in the greenhouse,” she explained, “what are you working on?”  
“I'm gonna go see if Lena needs me to help with anything up front so I don't have to put the cinder blocks onto pallets which is just great to do in the rain with only a sweater to protect me.”  
She looked over and saw Jacks truck turn around the corner. “Shit theres Jack better make it look like were doing work, see ya!” Hana said as she went into the garden center.  
Talking with Brigitte had made her feel better and there was a smile on her face as she made her way up front to Lena. When she got there she saw lena smiling at her.  
“So are you gonna ask her out?” Lena asked teasingly  
“What are you talking about?” Hana asked her face starting to blush  
“I watched you and Brig talk out back on the camera, I think you two would make a great couple” Lena said as she pointed at the monitor.  
“LENA” Hana said as she playfully punched her on the arm, “anyway do you have anything for me to do, I really don't want to go back outside.”  
“Actually you can help me price some things and put them out on the shelves” Lena brought her over to a cart full of boxes.  
They did that for the next forty minutes, Hana happy to stay inside where it was dry and happy to have someone to talk to. But as they finished she dreaded having to go back outside.  
“Well thats the last of them,” Lena stated as she folded the boxes to fit into one, “guess ya have to go back in the rain now.”  
Hana sighed as she pulled her hood over her head, “Yeah I guess so.” But as she made her way outside she noticed that all the cinder blocks were on the palettes and Brigitte was taking the palettes away on the forklift.  
Not wanting to be in the rain for too long she ran inside to tell Lena.


	2. Coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bon apple tit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is really short because I didn't really have many ideas for it and I didn't want to push myself to make it longer, I do have ideas for other chapters but for this one I was lacking. enjoy my suffering

Lena was sweeping up the dust that had came from the boxes they unpacked when she heard a  _ thud _ come from the door, she walked over to it to see Hana on the other side. She quickly made her way over to unlock it.

“Aren't you supposed to be stacking cinder blocks?” Lena asked.

“Not anymore,” Hana happily replied, “can you guess who did it for me?”

“Im gonna assume it was Brigitte since Jack would never do something that he asked one of us to do.” Lena then notice that Hana was holding the underside of her arm, “also, did you run into the door? Because that was an awfully loud thud.”

“In my defense I didn't know the door was locked,” Hana defended herself. “and yes, it was Brigitte.”

“Well there's only fifteen minutes till closing time so we might as well just putter around and hope no one else comes.” Lena suggested while stifling a laugh at Hanas misfortune.

Just as they were about to close up the store a car pulled into the parking lot. Lena sighed and told Hana to go since she could handle it. 

As Hana was making her way to her car she saw Brigitte and realized that she never thanked her for finishing her job, she quickly caught up to her and thanked her.

“Oh it was nothing,” Brigitte smiled which made Hanas heart skip a beat, “I just thought you looked like you needed some help.”

“Well do you maybe wanna go get a coffee sometimes?” Hana asked, “My way of repaying you.” she gave Brigitte a smile.

“Sure! Tomorrow after work maybe?” Brigitte suggested. “If you're not busy of course.”

They agreed on the time and place and headed off to their cars, once inside Hana let herself be consumed by her happiness before heading back home to livestream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end notes from the last chapter are showing up??? help???


	3. Discontinued

Since publishing this I've kind of lost my interest in Overwatch, I still enjoy it but I've found that its not something I enjoy writing about. This will not be updated anymore.


End file.
